


Dangerous Temptations: Sequel

by recbestficsever



Series: Dangerous Temptation. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recbestficsever/pseuds/recbestficsever





	Dangerous Temptations: Sequel

“You sure about this, mate? You still have a chance to back out.”

 

Harry snorted as he raised the shot glass in his hand, holding it so that Zayn could tap his against it.

 

“Zayn, I want to drink and have a good time. Work was a bit shit today,” Harry replied.

 

Once Zayn’s shot glass touched his own, Harry muttered a quick, “Cheers,” and then threw the shot back. He shivered a little as the liquid moved down his throat, a warmth soon settling in his stomach.

 

“I just figured that you’d want to go back to the boyfriend’s and have a good time with him,” Zayn pointed out, motioning to the bartender to get them two beers.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s the weekend. Nate’s over. I don’t want to, like, step on toes or anything.”

 

Zayn raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head. “Mate, you’ve been together for over a year. I think you’re past the point of stepping on toes.”

 

“No, it’s just… he only sees Nate two days a week. I want to give them time together,” he said.

 

He picked up the empty shot glass on the bar, then waved it in the air and motioned for the bartender to get them two more. He knew it was bad to mix the types of drinks he had, but he really didn’t care. All that he wanted was to have a good night and not over think anything.

 

Three shots and two beers later — only two shots and one beer for Zayn — Harry could feel a buzz from the alcohol running through him. He gave Zayn a wink, then hopped off the bar stool and made his way to the small dance floor. As soon as he was there, a pretty blonde girl slinked over to him and began to dance after batting her eyelashes at him. He twisted her around, letting her back mold to his front as they danced to the music.

 

It was not as if it meant anything at all, and he had absolutely no attraction to her. He was gay, something that he had figured out three years ago, and though he could appreciate a pretty girl, he never got the same thrill as when he touched a bloke. Like Louis. God, he missed Louis. Which was honestly almost ridiculous, since he had seen his boyfriend two days ago.

 

“You’re pretty good at this,” the girl purred, tilting her head back and looking up at his face.

 

He gave her a wide smile, then let his hand drift to squeeze her hip. “You’re pretty good as well, love.”

 

He felt her hips rotate, pressing harder into him, but before he could allow himself to cheekily toy with the bottom of her dress, a hand was tugging his arm and causing him to stumble away from the girl.

 

“Hey!” she said. “No need to leave yet.”

 

“Actually, there is,” Zayn said, looking at Harry with what could easily be interpreted as disappointment. “I’m sure his boyfriend is waiting up for him to come home.”

 

The girl blinked in surprise, then backed away without another word. Harry groaned as Zayn pulled him away from the dance floor and out of the bar.

 

“You can let go now,” he muttered once they were on the sidewalk.

 

“Really? You’re not going to go and grind with more random strangers?” Zayn asked darkly, but released his arm anyway.

 

“It was only dancing,” Harry said, rubbing his wrist as soon as it was freed from his friend’s grip.

 

“Yeah? What would Louis think if he saw that?”

 

Harry pursed his lips together, knowing that Louis would not be the slightest bit pleased or okay with it. He stayed quiet, though, following Zayn on the sidewalk, and not giving him the satisfaction of answering.

 

Zayn let out a sigh as he hailed for a cab, and they were lucky to settle into one quickly. They remained silent for a few minutes, but it was Zayn who broke it.

 

“I didn’t mean to say it to upset you. Just — I don’t get what’s going on, mate,” he said gently. “You were all happy and in love last year. Then, since your birthday, things have seemed a bit different. Are you not happy anymore?”

 

“It’s not that,” Harry said, staring resolutely out the window. “It’s just… things are —”

 

“That’ll be £8 for this stop, lads,” the cab driver interrupted.

 

Harry pulled his wallet out of his pocket and threw a tenner at the driver. He then quickly climbed out of the cab and shut the door.

 

Zayn put the window down, though, and called out, “Don’t think this conversation is close to being over!”

 

Waving him off, Harry turned toward the small apartment complex and began making his way up the stairs. He tried not to sway as he went up the three flights, though, with the alcohol in his system, it seemed as though he was endlessly climbing.

 

When he finally made it to the third floor, he reached into his pocket and searched for his keys, then unlocked the door. He reminded himself to be quiet as it was near midnight and Nate was sure to be sleeping. Tiptoeing through the small flat, he first went to the bathroom, where he frowned at the mirror because of how disheveled he looked. He ignored his reflection and instead brushed his teeth and took his clothes off.

 

After having a quick piss and then pulling his boxers up, he scooped his discarded clothes and shoes up, then quietly went into the bedroom. He could faintly see Louis’ body sprawled across the queen sized bed, and was careful as he slipped underneath the covers.

Louis immediately shifted, his body curling instinctively into Harry’s before freezing. Harry bit his lip, watching as Louis’ head lifted.

 

"Where were you?”

 

“At Zayn’s,” Harry lied.

 

“You don’t smell like you were at Zayn’s. Unless the two of you were —”

 

“No.” Harry cut him off quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of what Louis was implying. “I… I was at a bar,” he admitted.

 

“Oh.” Louis’ head settled back down on the bed. “Well, I’ve missed you,” he said quietly.

 

“I’m right here, Lou,” Harry said softly. “I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

 

~ * ~

 

 

Harry quietly entered the house, not really in the mood to get into a bit of an argument with his mum. It was usually the same ones every time: he should be seeing a nice boy his own age (“What about Zayn?” “He’s dating Liam, mum.” “Oh.” “And I love Louis.”), or that he should have never taken a gap year. 

 

“And where were you last night?”

 

Harry closed his eyes and froze on the stairs. “Does it really matter?”

 

“You’re under my roof. I deserve the right to know where my son is. You left to hang out with Zayn last night. Didn’t even send me a text saying you weren’t coming back,” Anne said, arms crossed over his chest as she stared up at him from the foyer.

 

“Yeah. Sorry,” he mumbled. “I went to Louis’ after hanging out with Zayn.”

 

“Right,” Anne said shortly, seeming both unsurprised and displeased with the answer.

 

“Mum,” Harry groaned. “It’s been a over a year. Can’t you just accept it already?”

 

“You’ll always be my baby, Harry. I just want what’s best for you and I’m still not sure this is it,” she said softly. “Lunch will be ready in ten minutes,” she said, offering no room for arguments as she quickly left to the kitchen.

 

After climbing the rest of the stairs, Harry entered his room and tossed his jacket onto the bed. He lifted the top of his shirt up and gave it a curious sniff, then grimaced at the smell of sweat and smoke. Knowing he didn’t have time for a shower, he took out a clean shirt and swapped it for the one that he had on.

 

“Mum’s not happy with you,” a voice soon said, causing Harry to turn around.

 

“Is that all that surprising?” Harry asked his half-brother, giving him a wry smile.

 

William just rolled his eyes and entered the room. He jumped up onto the bed and gave Harry a pointed look. “You should apologise.”

 

“It’s complicated, Will.” Harry sighed, knowing the seven-year-old wasn’t going to really understand.

 

“She just doesn’t see it,” Will said. “Louis’ always really nice and funny, but when he’s over here, he’s different. It’s like he’s scared of mum.”

 

“Well do you blame him?” Harry asked with a snort. “It’s not like she’s been very happy about the whole thing.”

 

“Maybe you should have her meet Louis’ mum,” Will suggested.

 

Harry blinked a few times, surprised at the suggestion. “Err, why?” he asked.

 

“She’s so nice!” Which was true, of course. Will had met her once when she came for a visit to Louis’, and he and Will happened to be over when she popped in. “She seems okay with you and Louis, so maybe her talking to mum might help!”

 

“Boys! Lunch is ready!” Anne called.

 

Will beamed, hopped off the bed, and ran out of the room, leaving a bemused Harry alone for a minute and figuring that maybe his brother didn’t have a bad idea after all.

 

~ * ~

 

“Are you sure this isn’t weird?” his mum asked for the umpteenth time as she sat in the passenger’s seat of the car.

 

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Louis, who was sitting in the backseat along with Will and Nate, answered before him.

 

“Honestly, Ms. Cox, my mum is really looking forward to meeting you,” Louis said gently. 

 

Harry spared a quick glance at his mum, who still seemed a little unsure with the response, but had no reply. He turned the car at the next right, then slowed down and parked in front of the Tomlinson house.

 

“And don’t let Daisy and Phoebe try and get you to play their silly girly games!” Nate was warning Will.

 

Harry chuckled, pulling out the keys and then climbing out of the car.

 

“Are you sure that the cookies and pie are enough?” Anne asked as soon as she was out of the car.

 

“Mum, it’s plenty,” Harry reassured, for he knew his mum had stayed up really late to bake up a storm. It was probably her way of trying to get her mind off of the visit.

 

Nate and Will ran ahead to the house, and Louis moved over towards Harry and walked quietly alongside of him. Harry reached down, catching Louis’ hand with his own. He shot his mother a slightly challenging look, though she chose to say nothing. Once they reached the front door, Jay already had it open.

 

Harry released Louis’ hand, letting him hug his mum. He then gave Jay a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek as well, before turning to his mum.

 

“And this is my mum, Anne,” he introduced. “Mum, this is Jay.”

 

“Hello,” Anne said, offering a slightly unsure smile.

 

“Hi.” Jay smiled widely. “It’s great to finally meet you. You have such a lovely son.”

 

“He’s alright. I suppose I’ll keep him,” Anne said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

 

“Loads more polite than Louis ever was at eighteen.”

 

“Oi! I’m right here,” Louis said, letting out a huff.

 

“That you are,” Jay said, slightest smirk on her face. “Why don’t you boys head on out back? All the girls are out there and that’s where Nate and Will ran off to.”

 

“Right,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him gently.

 

Harry smiled as he passed Jay, hoping that she was going to make his mum feel comfortable. Though, from what he overheard, offering her a glass of wine was a great start. He was sure that the two were going to get along fine, and Jay would probably talk to Anne honestly about the whole relationship from her view.

 

As soon as they were out back, he saw all four Tomlinson girls standing with Will and Nate. They all ran forward when they spotted him and Louis, and Harry couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as they gave their brother tight hugs, and then offered him hugs as well.

 

He had gotten to know the girls pretty well. Lottie, who was actually a year older than him, had taken a semester off of school last year, so he was able to talk to her about how that went. Now that she was back at school and happier than ever, she repeatedly tried to convince him it was the best. Harry still wasn’t sure about that. Felicite, or Fizzy as she often went by, was fourteen and definitely had a bit of a mischievous streak to her. Louis often grumbled about how she was already interested in boys. Daisy and Phoebe were both ten and ridiculously happy and energetic.

 

“Look, Louis! Mum set up a volleyball net!” Daisy pointed out.

 

It was a nice enough spring day, and, with the large table set up on the patio, Harry could tell that they would mainly be spending the rest of the evening outdoors. 

 

“I don’t know if it’d be quite fair if Harry and I played with you guys,” Louis said.

 

“Aww. Come on, dad!” Nate said.

 

“Yeah, Louis. You and I are about the same height,” Lottie pointed out.

 

“It’s Harry I’m worried about,” Louis said with a dramatically serious tone.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “M’only a few inches taller.”

 

“And that’s all it takes, babe,” Louis replied gently. “You’ll probably spike it and cause Nate’s loose tooth to finally fall out.”

 

“No! Not my tooth!” Nate cried, covering his mouth. “I like wiggling it,” he mumbled as he kept his mouth covered and protected.

 

“Alright, alright. How about no spiking and no ridiculous plays? Come on, it’s only for fun!” Fizzy said.

 

“I’m in,” Harry said.

 

“I suppose that means that I have to play as well. Keep the teams even and all,” Louis said, pretending to sound disgruntled, though a smile was on his face.

 

It was easy to divide the teams the rest of the way. On one side of the net stood Harry, Nate (who was still worried about his tooth), Phoebe, and Fizz, and on the other side stood Louis, Will, Daisy, and Lottie. They didn’t play for points, instead just having fun trying to return the ball over the net more than twice.

 

After Will had been the one to successfully hit the ball up into the air for Lottie to then get over the net (where poor Phoebe then missed returning it), Louis rushed towards Will and lifted him into the air, spinning him like an airplane. Harry couldn’t help but to grin.

 

“Oi! Stop staring at the boyfriend and get ready!” Fizzy said cheekily.

 

“Okay, okay!” Harry laughed, though he spared a quick glance at the patio.

 

He wasn’t sure when his mum and Jay had come outside, but the two were sitting next to each other. Anne had her eyes trained on Louis and Will, though, as soon as she realised that someone had been looking at her, she caught Harry’s eye and then turned to ask Jay something.

 

Harry’s focus on volleyball dropped quite a bit, and he couldn’t help but to glance at his mum and Jay frequently. It was evident that the two were talking intently as they sipped their glasses of wine, and Harry had no doubts as to what they were talking about. 

 

Once they tired of volleyball, Jay told them to wash up before they dug into dinner. As the large group headed towards the house, he stayed back to walk in with just his mum, giving Louis a little nod to walk ahead. Anne’s arm wrapped around Harry’s waist as they slowly headed into the house.

 

“I may not still completely get it,” she said softly. “But, maybe… slowly, I am.”

 

Harry stopped walking, and he couldn’t help but to turn and wrap his arms around his mum.

 

“I love you, mum,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too, H,” Anne replied, giving him a gentle squeeze. “And you know I just want you to be happy,” she said, pulling back from the hug and resting her hands on Harry’s cheeks so that he looked at her. “And if this is it, if this is really it, then… I’ll learn to accept that.”

 

“I… thank you,” he said, trying not to get too choked up over the whole thing.

 

Anne gave him a small smile, then tapped his cheek with her hand. “Now go wash up!”

 

“Okay,” Harry said, unable to keep a smile off his face as he quickly headed inside.

 

He stopped as soon as he entered the house and turned towards the hallway, for Louis was leaning against the wall, a slightly anxious expression on his face.

 

“Everything all right?” he asked.

 

Harry nodded, walking closer and then pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Yeah, it’s going to be.”

 

~ * ~

 

 

Harry completely felt like a third wheel.

 

He knew that Zayn and Liam obviously never meant for him to feel like that, but as they sat at the bar with drinks it front of them (though Liam wasn’t even bothering to sip his), Harry felt like they were off in their own little world. They tended to do that quite a bit; talk quietly to each other like they were the only ones there and the only ones that mattered. It was sickeningly cute.

 

But right now, it wasn’t that cute. Harry was a bit put off, for it meant that he had to sit quietly and sip his beer.

 

“I’ll have anything except what this guy is having,” a voice soon said to his left.

 

Harry turned his head and saw that a brunette man had his cocked towards him, clearly indicating to the bartender that he wanted any drink that wasn’t the same as what Harry was drinking.

 

“Am I meant to be offended by my apparently inferior taste in beer?” he asked, unable to stop himself.

 

“Not offended, love,” the man said, placing a few bills on top of the bar and accepting the beer that was on tap from the bartender. “You’ve just got the most sour face on. Figured it might be from the beer.”

 

“The beer’s fine.” Harry frowned.

 

“So then you’re just upset about something. Drinking your sorrows away? Maybe failed an exam or something?”

 

“I’m not in school,” Harry said shortly, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“You can’t be more than twenty,” the man said, leaning against the counter and looking at Harry.

 

“Eighteen.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good?”

 

“I like ‘em young.”

 

Harry couldn’t hold back a laugh, though he supposed it sounded more like a bark and he quickly covered his mouth from the sound that escaped. He took another sip of his beer, then shook his head.

 

“That was a terrible chat up line,” he finally replied. He gave the guy a more curious look, noting the mussed up brown hair and a hint of stubble on his face. “How do you know I like them old?”

 

“How insulting!” the man said with a mock-offended gasp. “What makes you think I’m old?”

 

“Wasn’t meant to be offending,” Harry said, shaking his head and slightly amused. The light banter was much better than just sitting in silence.

 

“Well twenty-eight is not old,” the man said with a serious expression.

 

“Nah, that’s not too bad,” Harry replied with a small shrug.

 

“What’s the oldest you’ve gone for?” the man asked, still leaning against the bar and sipping his beer.

 

“That’s quite personal, innit?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

 

The man glanced around the room as if making sure no one was listening, then leaned in close to whisper. “The youngest I’ve been with was fifteen, but don’t report me to authorities.” He winked.

 

“Nothing wrong with an age gap. If it works, it works.” Harry pointed out. “Why fight chemistry?”

 

The man pulled back and leaned against the bar again. “Exactly!” he exclaimed. “So, oldest you’ve been with?” he repeated.

 

“Mm. Twenty-four,” he answered.

 

The man looked a little surprised but schooled his expression. “And see. They were probably full of experience and completely rocked your world.”

 

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Zayn’s voice suddenly cut in. “Who’s this?”

 

Harry realised that he didn’t even know how to introduce the bloke, even after they had been talking for quite a bit.

 

“Err…”

 

“I’m Nick,” the man cut in.

 

Harry could feel Zayn’s eyes burning into him, but avoided his gaze and instead took a sip of his beer. “We’re only talking. M’allowed to have friends,” he muttered quietly.

 

“Right,” Zayn said, almost tightly, but turned back to Liam.

 

Harry lifted his gaze and saw that the man, Nick, was giving him a curious expression.

 

“Is he protecting your virtue or something?” Nick asked.

 

“Erm. I, like… have a boyfriend?” Harry said, hoping Nick didn’t think that he had been leading him on. “The twenty-four year old. Yeah.”

 

“Oh,” Nick said, sounding surprised for a moment, but brushed it off. “No worries, love. Sometimes it’s nice to converse with kind, pretty boys. Though if my efforts are apparently useless, I should probably go and find the second fittest bloke in here.”

 

“It was nice talking to you,” Harry said honestly.

 

“Ta. You as well…” but he trailed off questioningly.

 

“Harry,” he supplied, realising he never shared his name.

 

“Harry.” Nick shot him a wink before walking away.

 

He tipped his glass, finishing the beer that was in it, then twisted a little in his seat to see that Liam and Zayn were both staring at him.

 

“It’s creepy when you guys do that,” Harry told them. They both said nothing. “What?!”

 

“Maybe we should head out of here. Maybe you ought to go home? Or to, you know, your boyfriend’s place,” Zayn said.

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Harry groaned. “I’m allowed to talk to people! It’s not a fucking crime.”

 

“You were practically flirting!”

 

“Was not! I was only being friendly. I can’t help how I talk to people.”

 

“If Louis were here—”

 

“Stop saying that. He’s not,” he said in a low tone. “He’s not here. He’s at his flat, having a life, with his son and his homework and his part-time job.”

 

“Harry,” Zayn tried, his voice sounding gentler.

 

“Forget it,” Harry whispered, realising he had already said too much and Zayn would start reading between the lines. “I’ll see you guys later,” he said, dropping some bills onto the counter and standing up from his stool.

 

“Harry, are you sure?” Liam asked, his lip worrying between his teeth.

 

“I’m fine,” Harry said, flashing Liam a small smile. “You guys enjoy your night,” he said, quickly leaving the bar.

 

As soon as he was on the street, he felt like complete crap over the entire thing. He knew that Zayn had only meant well and was looking out for him, but he didn’t need a babysitter. He knew his limits and would never even think of cheating on Louis. He loved him, he did. Sometimes it was just hard.

 

He never had a single regret about the choices he made. If anything, he just wished things were a little different. He and Louis were at really different points in their lives, and he knew by Louis’ subtle prodding, that his boyfriend did not think waiting to go to college or uni was a good idea. It was a disagreement they had quite a bit, especially recently when Harry voiced how he wasn’t sure that next year was the year to go either. Louis said that the longer you wait, the harder it is to go back.

 

(“Trust me,” Louis had said. “You don’t want to have to deal with classes and juggle all these other things in your life.” Harry wondered if he was one of things Louis had to juggle. He didn’t want to be a bother.)

 

Realising that he was wandering rather aimlessly on the street, he checked his watch to see that it was just after midnight, which meant that it was still rather early for someone supposed to be enjoying a night out. If he were to go to Louis’, though, it would be considered rather late and probably dark and silent.

 

Walking a block down the road, he ended up in front of a club and decided to at least check it out. Without Zayn babysitting him, maybe he could relax and actually enjoy himself. He immediately went to the bar, gently pushing his way through a crowd of people, and ordered himself two shots. He took them both immediately, relieved that the bartender was rushing off to fill another drink order and wasn’t going to shoot him wary looks like at most quiet bars. He waited a moment, then motioned for the bartender to come back. She shot him a slightly frazzled smile, and he took out his wallet.

 

“Could I just get a gin and tonic and settle the tab?” he asked.

 

She nodded, and he took out a twenty-pound note and gave it to her. He really shouldn’t have gone with liquor, as it was ridiculously overpriced.

 

Taking his drink, he headed off to the side, and sipped it. He felt a buzz from the beers he had been drinking earlier, plus the two shots he had taken back to back. Giving the inhabitants a quick glance over, his eyes landed on a boy who was staring directly at him. He kept eye contact for a moment, then tipped his glass back and finished the drink.

 

He licked his lips as he placed the glass down on a small table, then saw that the boy was still looking. Raising an eyebrow, he smiled and cocked his head towards the dance floor. The boy seemed surprised, but quickly followed.

 

It felt different dancing with this random boy compared to the usual random girls he’d dance with. That was probably due to the fact, though, that with girls, he knew it was going nowhere. Just some harmless dancing. He tried not to think about how, deep down, this felt more like cheating in some way.

 

He lost himself to the music and the feel of the other boy dancing with him. The boy’s back was pressed against him, and all that Harry could see was his mussed up hair and the curve of his spine and ass. The boy held up his drink, offering Harry a sip through the straw, and Harry figured he’d be a fool to deny the free alcohol and took a long sip. He refocused back on dancing, and, closing his eyes, it was easy to imagine that it was Louis he was with.

 

The boy suddenly turned around, causing Harry to blink in slight surprise, and he suddenly didn’t feel all that comfortable with the situation. He didn’t flinch away, though, until he felt the boy’s fingers toying cheekily with his zipper.

 

“Gotta… gotta go,” he mumbled, stumbling away from the boy and the dance floor, not glancing back once.

 

He made it to the street, alcohol running strongly through his system, and somehow had the sense to grab a cab and spit out Louis’ address. Before he knew it, the cab pulled to a stop and was asking for money. Harry opened his wallet and pulled a few small bills out.

 

“I think that’s right?” he said unsurely.

 

“Ta,” the driver said wryly. “Have a careful rest of the night.”

 

Harry waved the man off as soon as he was out of the cab, then headed into the apartment complex. He climbed the stairs and released annoyed sighs with every step.

 

“When will it bloody end,” he said with a groan as he climbed.

 

He paused when he reached the third floor, then shuffled to the correct flat. He struggled with his door key for a moment, but managed to finally open the door. After toeing off his shoes, he walked slowly, not wanting to bump into anything. As soon as he reached Louis’ room, he stumbled towards the bed.

 

He collapsed onto it, immediately curling into Louis’ side and peppering his boyfriend’s shoulder with kisses. Louis shifted on the bed and turned the light on, causing Harry to squeeze his own shut from the sudden harsh change.

 

“You didn’t respond to my texts,” was all that Louis said.

 

Harry’s eyes flew open and he dug in his pocket for his phone. He quickly unlocked it and then opened up the message he had received more than two hours ago from Louis.

 

‘studying sucks :( wish u were here 2 distract me’

 

‘actually…nate’s here. Hes sleeping tho. We could be quiet’

 

‘unless ur not coming over?’

 

‘haz?’

 

Harry blinked, trying to push away the guilt, then placed his phone on the bedside table.

 

“M’sorry,” he said. “It was on silent. I didn’t even think to check it.”

 

“It’s… yeah. It’s fine,” Louis said shortly. “Whatever.”

 

“Come on, Lou,” Harry said gently, trying to pull his boyfriend close. “You know I would have come over here, like, ASAP. And I’m still able to provide some good distractions,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he let his fingers trail over Louis’ bare torso.

 

Louis’ hand caught his wrist and stopped him, though. “Don’t. Not…not now,” he said softly. 

 

“Louis,” Harry said with a whine. “I want you. Please.”

 

“You’re drunk. Just go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow,” Louis said, turning off the light and bathing the room in darkness.

 

“It’s not taking advantage.”

 

“It is,” Louis said. “And I’m not in the mood right now.”

 

Harry pursed his lips, feeling completely rejected. “Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?”

 

He heard Louis sigh softly, but move closer. Harry tried to keep a triumphant smile off of his face as he felt Louis’ lips press gently to his own, but Louis suddenly pulled back as if shocked.

 

“Why do you smell like cheap cologne?”

 

“I… what?” Harry frowned.

 

The light was turned on again and Louis sat up to stare down at him with a stone-hard expression.

 

“Just tell me the truth. Were you with someone tonight?”

 

“No!” Harry immediately denied. “Why do you always assume I’m sleeping with someone else?”

 

“Because you keep doing this! You keep going out on Fridays and Saturdays, and come stumbling back to me drunk and smelling like other people. What the hell am I supposed to think?!” Louis said, voice rising in pitch and making Harry’s head hurt a bit.

 

“I’m not cheating on you,” Harry said darkly. “God. I fucking love you. I would never-” he broke off, sighing as he tried to calm himself. “I was just… it’s only dancing.”

 

Louis’ eyes narrowed a little. “So you’re just letting people dance and grind up all over you?”

 

“It’s not a big deal.”

 

“It is a big fucking deal to me, Harry,” Louis said. “I’d really rather you didn’t.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Harry said defiantly, and before he knew it, words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “You’re not my fucking father.”

 

Louis flinched as if slapped by the words, and Harry immediately wished he could take back what he said. It was, considering their relationship and what they had been through to get to this point, one of the lowest things he could have possible said.

 

“Louis—” he began hesitantly.

 

“You’re right,” Louis croaked. “I’m not your father. I’m your boyfriend. Sorry for being selfish and not wanting you flirting and dancing with other people.”

 

Louis looked so broken, and suddenly Harry’s heart hurt much more than his head.

 

“Louis, I—” he tried again, but was cut off.

 

“You should sleep on the couch. I don’t… we’ll talk tomorrow.”

 

Louis stared at him, waiting for him to move, and Harry bit his lip and nodded resignedly to himself. He pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his phone as got up, then left the room and shut the door behind him.

 

Using the light from his phone, he made his way to the couch and crumbled down onto it. It took him a while, but he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep. 

 

~ * ~

 

The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke up was that his head was pounding. He groaned pitifully, which caused a slight giggle to sound from further down the couch. He blinked his eyes open, squinting to see that Nate was sitting curled up on the corner of the couch near Harry’s feet.

 

“You snore,” Nate stated.

 

“Do not,” Harry protested, his voice sounding scratchy and hoarse.

 

“Do too,” Nate grinned. “Don’t know how dad puts up with you.”

 

Harry bit back the, ‘I don’t know either,’ that was tempted to escape him. He noticed that a blanket was over his curled up body and he frowned, not remembering grabbing one.

 

“Can I turn the volume up on the TV?” Nate asked.

 

Harry shook his head, because the last thing he wanted was to hear loud shrills coming from the morning cartoons.

 

“Maybe you should take that,” Nate said, pointing out a glass and two pills on the table.

 

Harry blinked in surprise, but didn’t hesitate to reach out for the water and painkillers.

 

“Where’s your dad?” he asked, after taking the painkillers and placing the glass back down on the table.

 

“Studying,” Nate answered. “He’s got that big exam coming up and wanted to do a little reviewing.”

 

Harry hummed, then reached for his phone, which he must have placed on the coffee table. Unlocking the screen, the first thing that he noticed was that it was already noon. The second thing he noticed was that he had about seven unread messages from Zayn. He opened them and scrolled to the start of the conversation, and groaned when he realised that he had been drunk texting his friend last night.

 

‘Got in figt wit loou’

 

‘Im an arsenal’

 

‘An arssssseee’

 

‘I fukced up’

 

Zayn’s responses to the texts were much more coherent and laced with concern.

 

Hearing the sound of a door creaking lightly, Harry dropped his phone and put his finger over his lips, hoping that Nate got the message and would be quiet. He then dropped his head to the couch and closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

 

“He’s still asleep?” he heard Louis ask Nate softly.

 

“Erm. Yeah?” Nate said carefully.

 

Harry forced himself not to smile over the fact that Nate was covering for him.

 

“Right.” He heard Louis sigh, then the light brush of fingers through his hair. “What about you and I have some lunch? There’s leftover pizza in the fridge.”

 

“Okay,” Nate replied, and Harry could feel the couch cushions shifting as Nate hoped up.

 

He waited until he was sure that both Louis and Nate were in the kitchen, then quietly pushed himself off the couch, made sure he had his phone, and then went towards the front door and tugged his shoes on.

 

As quietly as he could, he opened the door and slipped out of the flat, then quickly headed to the stairwell. He ran lightly down the stairs, then out onto the street. He could feel eyes on him and, for a moment, thought of how he probably looked a proper mess. Ignoring the stares he was receiving, he began walking down the street and immediately took his phone out.

 

He hesitated for a moment, then sent a message to Louis.

 

‘Not running. Just needed air x’

 

He knew that if he had just left without saying anything, Louis would have immediately assumed the worst and it would have made things even tenser. He then pulled up Zayn’s number and called his friend.

 

“Meet me at the sandwich shop in ten?” was the first thing out of his mouth.

 

 

~ * ~

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Harry glanced up from the coffee in front of him and wrinkled his nose at Zayn.

 

“Thanks, mate,” he said dryly. “That could explain why people keep looking at me in disgust.”

 

He watched as Zayn slipped into the booth across from him. “So, judging by your texts, you went off to drink more after you left the bar?”

 

“I… went to a club,” he admitted. “Had a couple shots and a drink.”

 

Zayn tsked. “Shouldn’t mix, champ.”

 

“Too late for that,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

 

The waitress soon came over and Zayn ordered a cheese on rye and a soda. Harry assured her that he was just fine with his coffee.

 

“So explain the fight,” Zayn said as soon as the waitress left.

 

“He… he said he didn’t want me dancing with other people.”

 

“Shocker,” Zayn stated, almost sarcastic. “I’ve been trying to get you to stop doing that for ages.”

 

“It’s not like I’m sleeping with these people or kissing them or anything!” Harry pointed out, sipping his coffee.

 

“Right. Well, let’s imagine it was the other way around. Imagine Louis was going out with his mates all the time and you were stuck at home. A tall boy with broad shoulders and a nice smile buys him a drink, then drags him to the dance floor. They dance for quiet a while. You know, Louis’ arse pressing right into the other guy, both of them starting to sweat from their movements. Then the guys fingers begin to glide over Louis’ thighs and head up to touch his-”

 

“Stop,” Harry said, his teeth grinding together a little from the unpleasant image. “He wouldn’t.”

 

“Then why should you?” Zayn shot back.

 

Harry dropped his gaze to the table, knowing this conversation was a long time coming.

 

“He’s got his life. He’s got Nate and school to worry about. I’m just… I don’t want to be this fuck up that he worries about,” he mumbled.

 

“You’re not a fuck up. Jesus, Haz. He loves you. It’s pretty fucking obvious how much he loves you when the two of you are together. You’re not a burden, so stop thinking that you are.”

 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and sighed softly. “I told him that he wasn’t my father last night,” he admitted, opening his eyes.

 

Zayn’s jaw dropped a little. “Great. Pull one of his biggest insecurities about the two of you and throw it in his face.”

 

“I didn’t mean to!” Harry groaned. “I don’t even… our ages don’t matter and the fact that he’s a dad doesn’t bother me at all.”

 

“Are you trying to drive a wedge between the two of you?” Zayn asked seriously, sitting forward a little.

 

“No!”

 

“Because that’s what it seems like. It’s like you’re punishing yourself because you aren’t doing much besides working at Tesco.”

 

“Well, I need to figure out what to do,” Harry said, toying with the mug in front of him. “I can’t work there forever but I don’t know what I want.”

 

“Well figure it out. In the meantime, stop punishing yourself, because you’re punishing Louis as well, and that’s really not fair,” Zayn pointed out.

 

~ * ~

 

After a quick lunch with Zayn, where he had managed to be convinced to eat half of Zayn’s sandwich, he slowly walked back to the flat. It wasn’t far from the sandwich shop, only a few blocks, and Harry used the time to gather his thoughts before facing Louis.

 

In the two hours he had been gone, Louis hadn’t bothered to text him back. Looking at his phone though, he saw that he had received two texts from his mum. The first asked if he was going to be home for dinner. The second one said, ‘and you should bring your boyfriend along xx’

 

Harry stared at that message in surprise, for it seemed as if it were a colossal step towards acceptance. He shot back a quick message saying that he would be home and that he’d ask Louis, then climbed the stairs to the complex and headed to the right flat.

 

After standing outside of the door for a moment, he hesitated with just opening the door, but then knocked instead. It took only a minute before it opened slowly, and Louis raised an eyebrow as he stared at Harry.

 

“Since when do you knock?” he asked flatly.

 

“Since I became the biggest prat in the world,” he answered. Before Louis could open his mouth, he sighed and said, “Look, Louis. We need to talk.”

 

Louis’ face seemed to fall for a second, but he quickly schooled his expression and masked what he was feeling.

 

“Right,” he said, moving to the side and letting Harry enter the flat.

 

“Is Nate here?” Harry asked, standing awkwardly in the flat.

 

“No. El picked him up an hour ago.”

 

“Oh. Really? That’s earlier than she usually comes to-”

 

“Harry, if you’re calling it off, then don’t beat around the bush,” Louis said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Wait, what?” Harry frowned.

 

“I’d rather you just say it instead of dragging it out.”

 

Harry shook his head, then shuffled closer to Louis and tugged his arms so that they unfolded. He then gently pulled Louis to the couch and sat down.

 

“That’s not it at all,” Harry said. “I really fucked up, I know that, but that doesn’t mean I want this to end.

 

“You don’t?” Louis murmured, his voice full of doubt.

 

“Louis, I love you. Like, I really, really love you. And I know I’ve been shit lately, but it’s… it’s just been hard for me. It’s like,” he frowned, trying to remember exactly how he explained it to Zayn. “We’re at different points of our lives. Which doesn’t bother me that much,” he added quickly. “But, like, you have a son and your classes and your little job and you’re doing something with your life. And I’m not. I’m just… I don’t know what to do and I’ve been a fucking idiot thinking that the best way to just feel like I’m not in the way of what you’ve got going on has been to just go out.”

 

“So you thought just avoiding me was best?” Louis asked in disbelief.

 

“No, that’s not-” Harry sighed. “It’s like, I don’t want to be a… a burden?”

 

“You’re not a burden,” Louis said, shaking his head. “You make it sound like I shouldn’t be worrying about you or making time for you. You’re my boyfriend, Harry. Of course I’m going to worry. Of course I’ll make time for you. That doesn’t make you a burden. Is that part of the reason you’re usually never here on the weekends?”

 

“That’s your time with Nate,” Harry mumbled, staring resolutely at his lap.

 

Louis was quiet for a few seconds. “But it could be our time with Nate.” Harry looked up at that. “Like, okay. Yeah, I’m his dad and want to spend time with just him sometimes, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t all do things together. Hell, he was just saying before he left about how he wanted you to come to the zoo with us next weekend. He wants you around. I want you around.”

 

“You’re sure?” Harry whispered. “I don’t want to get in the way.”

 

Louis shifted on the couch and his hands landed on Harry’s cheeks and gently pulled his face closer. “I’m positive. You’re not in the way in the slightest. And if you really think that, after this past year, then I might need to knock some sense into you.”

 

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly. “And, erm. I’m sorry… what I said last night. I didn’t mean it like it sounded.”

 

He knew he didn’t need to elaborate on what he was referring to, for Louis froze and then dropped his hands.

 

“That was—”

 

“Low,” Harry supplied. “And you know that I’ve never thought there was anything wrong with our ages or…or Nate. I think I was just being stupid and using the only thing I could think of that would bother you.”

 

“Well, it did bother me,” Louis muttered.

 

“Hey,” Harry said softly, reaching to pull Louis’ face so that they were looking at each other. “We’re just two people in love. Fuck the little details and what other people think.”

 

“No more lines about me being a dad?”

 

“No more,” Harry promised. “Unless, you’ve got, like, a kink for it and want to be called ‘daddy’ in bed.”

 

“Harry,” Louis said, pulling a face.

 

Harry laughed loudly. “Right. Sorry, sorry. No lines like that either.”

 

“Good,” Louis said, moving his face closer and letting his lips brush against Harry’s.

 

“Mmm, hold on,” Harry said, pulling back the slightest bit. “Dinner at my mum’s tonight.”

 

“Are you sure—”

 

“She said for you to come along,” Harry said, trailing his fingertips along Louis’ cheek. “I think she’s really warming up to it all. Finally.”

 

Louis let out a little sigh. “Yeah. Alright. When are we going?”

 

“Eh, a few hours? Plenty of times for you to fuck me and then get ready,” he said nonchalantly.

 

He stood up from the couch, pulling Louis with him, then walked backwards towards the bedroom without releasing Louis’ hands.

 

“Animal,” Louis said, though was smiling fondly.

 

“Your animal.”

 

They reached the bed and tumbled down onto it, Louis’ body falling lightly on top of Harry’s.

 

“But. I want you in me,” Louis said, as he pressed his lips to Harry’s neck.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, letting out a stuttering breath.

 

He could feel Louis nod, his hair tickling Harry’s neck.

 

When they had first gotten together, it had mainly been the other way around. Not that Harry minded, for in terms of the previous experience that they had had with blokes, it just made sense. Once Louis’ divorce had been finalised and custody of Nate determined, Louis had, while blushing, asked Harry if they could try it the other way around. Harry had been slightly surprised by the request, but the two found out quickly that it was just as amazing. They often took turns with who topped and who bottomed, but more and more they found that Louis preferred being the one that was fucked.

 

“How do you want me?” Harry asked, pulling lightly at the soft strands of hair at the back of Louis’ head, and causing Louis to look at him.

 

“Just like this,” Louis answered, tugging up Harry’s shirt and then tossing it to the ground.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mm. Want to ride you.”

 

Harry bit at his bottom lip while he shifted his hips up, letting Louis tug his jeans and pants down before having to stop and take his shoes off as well. It was rather reminiscent of the position they were in the first time they had had sex together, though, this time the roles were reversed. Harry knew that he was pretty much at Louis’ mercy.

 

As he lay on the bed completely naked, he stared back at Louis who was fully clothed, waiting for him to say something.

 

“Keep your hands at your sides,” Louis finally said.

 

Nodding, Harry kept his hands rested on the bed, then watched as Louis began to slowly strip out of his clothes. As more and more skin was revealed, Harry could feel the arousal build. He was quite certain that he was never going to get over Louis’ body — his curves and lithe form and golden skin. Louis was gorgeous, with a body that was made for touching and holding.

 

Not that he was allowed to touch or hold at the moment. Instead, he could only watch as Louis reached for lube, coated his fingers, and began to loosen himself. 

 

“I prefer your fingers,” Louis mumbled, his cock beginning to thicken as he teased his hole and a finger disappeared inside.

 

“I can—” Harry began.

 

“No.”

 

Harry dropped his offer immediately, even though he wanted nothing more than to feel and be the one fully responsible for the soft sighs leaving Louis’ lips. He remained quiet, knowing that that was what Louis wanted. He was meant to observe, a reminder as to what he had been missing the past couple weeks. He was meant to appreciate what he had. Which he did. He knew that Louis was right for him and he loved the man that kneeled before him — three fingers deep and moaning softly, with his cock thick and leaking precum.

 

“Louis,” Harry groaned softly, shifting on the bed and only feeling the slightest drag of his own hard cock against his stomach. It was entirely too little and he needed more.

 

“I’ve got you,” Louis whispered, shifting on the bed as he pulled his fingers out.

 

Harry let out a shaky, relieved sigh, his hands moving to touch Louis’ thighs as soon as Louis was positioned above him.

 

Louis’ hands immediately grabbed his wrists and pushed them back onto the bed. “Not until I say you can touch. Right?” Louis said with a piercing look.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said, voice coming out as if slightly roughened and wrecked already, yet he had been doing nothing but watch so far. “Right.”

 

Louis nodded, as if pleased with the answer, then placed a hand on Harry’s cock. At the touch, Harry’s hip eagerly moved, which Louis didn’t admonish him for. Instead he just moved his own hips down, lining the two of them up, before sinking down slowly.

 

Harry felt as though his ears were ringing loudly as Louis moved at a painfully slow pace. Though he was tempted to thrust up, a slight wince on Louis’ face — and knowing he would be scolded if he did — kept him still. He had to be good. Louis deserved that.

 

After what felt like eons, he was fully inside Louis; Louis’ arse nestled into his body. He was nearly shaking with the control to stay still, especially as Louis shifted at a determinedly slow pace, clearly getting used to the stretch. Finally, Louis’ hips began to move rhythmically, an almost cruel torture, and Harry struggled to not touch or move.

 

“Three weeks, Harry,” Louis said suddenly, his pace beginning to quicken as he worked himself on Harry’s cock.

 

“M’sorry.” Harry moaned. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

Louis hands slid up Harry’s chest, one of the hands sliding to brush against a nipple, the other resting above Harry’s heart. “Shh,” he said gently.

 

“Please,” Harry said, his hips beginning to move up in quick, small thrusts.

 

“Go on,” Louis allowed.

 

Harry lifted one of his hands to immediately curl around Louis’ cock, pumping the hot length quickly, while his other hand landed on Louis’ left thigh, his fingers digging into skin.

 

“That’s it.” Louis moaned. “Like that.”

 

Harry watched as Louis’ breathing began to pick up, and he could feel the muscles in Louis’ leg beginning to quiver.

 

“Come on, Lou,” Harry mumbled, feeling how close Louis was.

 

He soon felt Louis tighten around him and hot liquid spill over his hand. Harry worked him through it, even as Louis’ hips stuttered for a moment. He felt Louis lift off of him, and he nearly whimpered with the need for his own orgasm.

 

“I love you,” Louis said as he shifted on the bed.

 

Louis’ mouth then began sucking a mark roughly onto Harry’s neck, while a hand curled tightly around his cock.

 

“Love you, too,” Harry choked out, just before his eyes squeezed shut, his vision going white as he came.

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

“Oh good! You did come along, Louis,” Anne said as soon as the front door opened.

 

Harry couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, especially at the surprise on Louis’ from the friendly greeting.

 

“Yeah. Erm. Couldn’t pass up one of you delicious meals, Ms. Cox,” Louis replied.

 

Harry still found it a little odd that Louis was rather adamant about calling his mum by her last name, though, he supposed that that easily had to do with how his mum treated Louis. All in good time, he figured.

 

“Dinner’ll be ready in about an hour,” Anne said. “Can I get you two anything to drink?”

 

“I’ll just take a water, please,” Louis said.

 

“I’ll have the same,” Harry shrugged, figuring they’d probably have a glass of wine with dinner. “Where’s Will?”

 

Anne let out a light chuckle. “Groaning about his maths homework. Apparently neither of my boys are maths geniuses.”

 

Harry tried to look offended at that, though, it was true. He bloody hated maths.

 

“I could help him?” Louis offered. “I mean, I like maths well enough. I wouldn’t mind…”

 

Anne blinked in slight surprise. “Sure, if you want. He’s just in the office working on it.”

 

Louis nodded, then flashed Harry a small smile before walking off. Anne tilted her head, motioning for Harry to follow her.

 

“What are you making for dinner?” Harry asked.

 

“A roast,” Anne answered, pulling out two glasses and filling them with ice and water.

 

Harry’s stomach grumbled a little at the thought, for nothing was better on a Sunday night.

 

“Oh, and nice love bite,” Anne said, looking over her shoulder at the sink and throwing him a small smirk.

 

Harry’s hand flew to his neck, and he looked bashful at that. “I tried to wear a high collar,” He mumbled embarrassedly.

 

“It’s fine, love,” Anne said, handing Harry the two glasses of water. “Go give one to Louis and then come on back so we can talk.”

 

Harry nodded and walked down the hallway to the office. He peaked his head in through the doorway, and then cleared his throat softly to announce his presence.

 

“Here you go,” he said, giving Louis one of the glasses.

 

“Thanks,” Louis said, smiling gratefully, before looking back over Will’s work. “That’s close, Will. But be careful with your signs. You added instead of subtracting. This all looks pretty good though.”

 

Harry quietly moved out of the room and then went back to the kitchen, where his mum was starting on some potatoes.

 

“Should I be worried about what you want to talk about?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

 

“It’s nothing bad, H,” Anne assured. “I just feel like things have been off lately. I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

 

“I’m fine, mum,” Harry said. “Great. Really,” he promised, which was true. He was starting to feel a lot better than he had been feeling the past two months.

 

“Things with Louis are good?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, unable to fight a smile.

 

“Well I figured as much. Based on that love bite,” Anne said dryly, sounding amused. “And work is going okay?”

 

“It’s Tesco. I wouldn’t say it’s great, but it’s at least some money every week,” he answered with a shrug.

 

“Alright, I’m not going to stall any longer,” Anne said.

 

Harry figured this was coming and that his mum had more than just a friendly chat on her mind. He watched as she opened up a drawer and took out a folder. Before he could even begin to really ponder as to why she had a folder in the utensils drawer, she had thrust it into his hands.

 

He blinked as he looked down at the cover of it, a picture and the name of a university on the front.

 

“Mum.” He groaned. “Can we not—”

 

“No, Harry. We are,” Anne said lightly. “Just… just take a look through it. One of the things I read is that you don’t have to choose what sort of field you want to go into right away. You can take a whole mix of classes that’ll count towards graduating, then choose the second year you’re there. Not everyone does that, but there’s nothing wrong with that, sweetheart.”

 

Harry stared quietly down at the folder in his hands, then silently opened it and saw that it was full of colourful papers.

 

“What if this isn’t for me?” he whispered. “What if uni turns out not to work out or I fail or—”

 

“Harry,” Anne said gently, placing a hand on his arm. “I’d rather have you try and give it your all then to not even take the chance.”

 

“But the money—”

 

“We’re fine with money. That shouldn’t even be a concern.”

 

Harry kept his gaze firmly on the folder in his hands. Deep down, he knew his mum was right. He ought to take the chance and go to school, or at the very least apply, but it would mean that things would change even more. That part scared him.

 

“You should apply, Haz.”

 

It was with that that Harry looked up and saw Louis standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

“But—”

 

Louis shook his head. “No buts. What did you tell me when I had mentioned I was thinking of taking classes?”

 

“That’s different,” Harry mumbled.

 

“No, it’s not. You said that if I really wanted something different with my life, I had to take chances. I had to go for it,” he said, stepping further into the room. “Harry, I know you, and I know that you want to have a different job. A better job. You have the potential to do something amazing and going to uni is how you start.”

 

“I… I’d probably have to live on campus. This one is, like, an hour away,” Harry said.

 

“So?” Louis asked. “We’ve both got cars and you know that I’ll come and visit you. Plus, you can always come visit over weekends. Harry, don’t use that as an excuse to not go.”

 

Harry looked down at the folder once more, then back to his mum. “Okay,” he said softly. “I’ll apply to a few universities for next term.”

 

A wide smile quickly spread on Anne’s face, and she moved forward to give Harry a tight hug. After she pulled back, she hesitated and then gave Louis a quick hug. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the stove, leaving Harry and Louis to exchange looks of surprise.

 

“Will you… do you want to visit some campuses with me?” Harry asked him, placing the folder down on the counter.

 

“Of course,” Louis replied instantly. “There are a few that are less than two hours away.”

 

Harry bit his lip. Two hours was kind of a lot.

 

“Harry, it’s going to be fine. I bet you’ll visit and then fall in love with a place. You’ll start wondering why you were so reluctant in the first place,” Louis reassured him.

 

“I hope you’re right,” Harry murmured.

 

“I usually am with a lot of things,” Louis replied with a cheeky smile.

 

“You two go set the table instead of filling my kitchen with your banter and flirting!” Anne said, taking the roast out of the oven. “And use the nice china, Harry! Tonight’s a night to celebrate since my baby is going to be a uni boy.”

 

 

~ * ~

 

 

“You sound exhausted.”

 

“I am exhausted,” Harry said, letting out a whine.

 

He heard Louis chuckle through the phone and didn’t even care that people were shooting him odd looks as he stood in line at the campus Starbucks.

 

“Did you finish your essay?”

 

“Of course I did!” Harry answered. “Took me all night, but I managed. Hopefully it turned out all right. I guess I should have listened to you when you warned me not to procrastinate.”

 

“Ah, but you didn’t listen,” Louis teased lightly. “Honestly. Is going out on a Monday night really something kids do nowadays?”

 

“Apparently,” Harry said wryly. “But I couldn’t say no to my roommate! It’s impossible to say no to him,” he grumbled.

 

“Yeah, I got that feeling last weekend when I came to visit and he joined us for breakfast.”

 

“That’s just how Niall is,” Harry said with a low chuckle. “Right, I’m nearly up in line for coffee and then I’ve got to run to class to hand in this paper.”

 

“I’m glad you survived writing it,” Louis said. “I’ll see you over the weekend.”

 

“Yeah. Gonna have a nice dinner ready for me when I come home?”

 

“If by nice dinner you mean takeaway, then yeah,” Louis answered with a laugh.

 

Harry couldn’t help but to laugh as well. Louis tried his best in the kitchen, but it wasn’t quite his thing.

 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Harry.”

 

Fin


End file.
